Hotch and Prentiss: Head over Heels
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Emily is head over heels in love with Aaron. Aaron is head over heels in love with Emily. Will they get their stuff together and tell one another how they feel?


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song title used in this song.

Song Title Prompt: Head over Heels by Abba

Emily couldn't help but be head over heels in love with Aaron Hotchner. He had become the most important person in her life. His son Jack has also become the most important person in her life. She was head over heels in love with both men. Only if the eldest Hotchner would realize that. Even after the last fifteen months of being there for him Aar still hasn't figured out that Emily was in love with him. She wondered what it would take to make him see how much she loved him and his son.

Tonight she was supposed to have supper with Aaron and Jack but she wasn't so sure if she should go. It seems to her that it is getting harder and harder not to just blurt out how she feels to Aaron. She wanted to tell him but yet she didn't want him to feel like he was being pressured either. She made a split second decision. She would go to dinner tonight but after tonight she would start watching how much time she spent with Aaron and Jack. She couldn't afford to get to attached when Aaron very well could find some woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. She had no doubt that once he found that special someone she wouldn't be a big part of their lives as she was now. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to get going. After grabbing her purse and her jacket she headed out with all sorts of thoughts in her head and her heart felt very heavy.

When she got to the Hotchner home she took in a deep breath and then got out of her car and walked up to the door. Before she was even at the door it was pulled open. She knelt down to catch the flying little boy he had came running out. Once she ruffled his hair she picked him up and sat him on her hip and walked the rest of the way to the door. She let the smile she felt out on her face when she saw Aaron waiting at the door and leaning against the door jam.

"Nice to see that you made it Em." Aaron said in a slightly husky voice.

Emily smiled. "I told you that I would be here Aaron and here I am. I wouldn't miss dinner with this little man for the world."

Aaron chuckled. "I see. So you came to see Jack and spend time with him but not with me?"

Emily laughed and walked into the house and stopped to kiss Aaron on the cheek. "I came to see you too Aaron. You're just too blind about some things."

Emily walked away and could feel Aaron's eyes on he and then heard him say "What does that cryptic message mean Emily?"

Emily shook her head and looked down at Jack and then back up at Aaron. "Maybe we'll talk later Aaron but right now it's not important."

Aaron nodded but still had a frown on his face. He couldn't get her comment out of his head. What was he blind about? He knew that by the end of this night he would find out. He went into the kitchen and left Emily with Jack. He knew that his son loved his Emily. He smiled when he heard them talking.

"So Jack what did you do today?" Emily asked with a smile as she sat Jack on her lap.

Jack bit his lip and thought about what to tell his favorite person other than his daddy. His daddy told him not to tell Miss Emly what they did when he was picked up from Aunt Jessica's because it was to be a surprise for Miss Emly after they had supper.

Aaron held his breath when he heard Emily ask Jack what he had done today. He let out a breath when he heard Jack say "I had school today and then I played with Aunt Jessica while I waited on Daddy to come get me."

Emily chuckled and said "Did you have fun at school then today?"

Jack giggled and said "I did have fun today. We sang and danced."

Emily smiled and pulled Jack into her. "I'm glad that you had fun today Jackie boy. Should we go and see what is holding Daddy up? I'm starving because I missed lunch today."

Jack jumped down and said "I'll beat you to the kitchen."

Emily laughed as she stood up before her and Jack had even taken three steps Aaron poked his head around the corner and said "Go to the table you two. I'm bringing supper out now."

Emily looked at Jack and then swooped down and picked him up while tickling him. She laughed along with his childish giggles as she carried him to the table. Once they were the she sat him in his booster seat and then sat down on the other side of him. She looked up and smiled when Aaron brought supper in.

Once Aaron had everything on the table he came back and sat across from Emily on the other side of Jack. He liked where he always sat because he was able to look at her and not have her thinking anything about it. Tonight though after supper he plans on doing something that will change all their lives for the better. He knew that he should probably ask her out first but marriage just seemed right and not fast at all. After all they were already like a couple even if neither of them admitted it.

Emily chatted with both Aaron and Jack as they ate the meatloaf that Aaron had made with homemade mashed potatoes. Once they were done she picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen and started rinsing everything off while Aaron picked Jack up and took him for his bath. This was what they always did on nights that she came over. She made quick work of rinsing off the plates and silverware and placed them in the dishwasher. Next she quickly filled the sink with soap and did all the pots and pans. She had those finished plus the table and the counters in the kitchen all wiped down by the time Aaron brought Jack back out to the living room. She raised an eye brow when she saw that instead of his pajamas which was normal after his bath he was in a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt. When she looked at Aaron she saw that he was dressed similarly to Jack. She wondered what was going on.

"Aaron are you and Jack going somewhere? Am I keeping you from something?" Emily asked as she felt her heart breaking at the thought that she wouldn't be spending the night like she usually did on these nights.

Aaron smiled at Emily and shook his head. "We are not going anywhere Emily. Why would we when we have you here?"

Emily cocked an eyebrow at Aaron. "Then why is Jack dressed in miniature clothes of you?"

Aaron laughed as him and Jack walked over to where Emily was standing and they both took one of her hands in theirs as they both got down on one knee. Emily's heart started beating faster as she looked from Aaron to Jack and back to Aaron again.

"Emily I know that this is probably fast but it just seems right. I love you Emily and I am head over heels in love with you. I have been since the first night you stayed here with Jack and me. Jack and I had a talk today and he agreed that he wants you here permanately just like I do. Will you marry us Emily? Like I said I know I'm doing this backwards but I feel as if we have been dating for the last fifteen months without either of us saying something about it. I want you as my wife and Jack wants you as his mother." Aaron said.

Emily let the tears rain down her face as she got down on her knees and threw her arms around both Jack and Aaron. "Of course I will marry you two. Aaron I'm head over heels in love with you and your son. I would love to be your wife and Jack's mother."

Jack let out a whoop of joy before he started smothering Emily in kisses. She laughed and smothered him in kisses right back. Soon her laughter died down when Aaron's lips came down on hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. She couldn't believe that her dream had come true.


End file.
